


Our day in the sun

by Consuela_Stargazer



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-17
Updated: 2019-08-17
Packaged: 2020-09-02 14:18:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20277283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Consuela_Stargazer/pseuds/Consuela_Stargazer
Summary: it's Ginny's birthday and she starts a summer romance she hopes lasts





	Our day in the sun

**Author's Note:**

> This is a part of an anonymous contest and will remain so until after the contest has been voted on and reveals are finished.
> 
> We would like to acknowledge that all of the writers know that the Harry Potter characters, locations and any plot lines used are the property of J.K. Rowling and Bloomsbury/Scholastic. No profit is being made, and no copyright infringement is intended.

The birds chirped overhead as I lay under the tree. I loved sneaking away to this little secluded part of the river. The trees here created a small alcove and it was almost completely hidden from the water. Mum still tried to keep me safe inside given everything that has happened the past few years. But with a house full of brothers, I needed a space for myself.

Even in the shade, the heat was sweltering. The sounds of the river was so inviting. I pulled back my red hair on top of my head as I pushed past the trees and walked to the edge of the water. I kicked off my flip flops and pulled my shirt over my head, revealing my barely-there swimsuit. If any of my brothers were here they'd demand I put on a jumper. They forget that I'm almost 17 or maybe that was the point. I slowly stepped into the water and let the cool current pass over my feet. 

“You know it's dangerous to go swimming in the river alone.” A voice comes from behind me and startles me. I didn't bring my wand into the water with me but at this point, I have learned enough nonverbal spells to knock someone on their back. I spun around just as a brown-haired man jumped from a tree limb. “He really enjoys doing that doesn't he?” I think to myself “But he sure does look good when he does.” I catch myself smiling and hurry to hide it. 

“Do you often spy on women when they're alone?” I asked coyly. I move further into the water and he moves closer. “Not at all,” he responded. “I like to come here and hideaway. You know I've got so much work to do at the Ministry and I like to get some time to myself.” He too kicked off his trainers and socks and rolled up the ends of his trousers. He slowly stepped in as he unbuttoned his shirt. He tossed it off towards our shoes and dived into the water. I hate to admit I let out a very girlish squeal when the water splashed back at me. He didn't immediately come back up and after a moment I got worried. The river isn't all that deep. Did he hit his head? Was he hurt? I start to spin around and just as I'm about to yell out his name, I'm lifted up out of the water. I don't know why I fell for that. That prank is a staple in my brothers’ arsenal. His arms were wrapped around my waist and I could feel his breath on the back of my neck. Even covered in river water, he still smelled of vanilla and cinnamon. I pulled back my elbow right into his stomach. He double over and I sank below the water. “Hey!” I jumped up, splashing him in the face. “Oh it’s on!” We played like this for a while as the sun sank lower in the sky. As the sun sank we made our way to the bank. We laid on the grass as the sun rays dried us off. "So are you coming to my party tomorrow?" He sat up on his elbows and brushed a stray hair behind my ear. "I wasn't aware I was invited, but I'm sure I can make an appearance." 

I slapped his chest as I jumped to my feet. I grabbed my t-shirt and threw it over my head. While I slid my flip flops back on my feet and ran into my hideaway and grabbed my bag. "The party starts a 9am at my house. You should be on time. You've met my mother." I shouted to him as I bounded back home. 

That night I dreamt of the river and my handsome swimming partner. I woke with a smile. The smell of bacon was wafting up the stairs. I quickly got dressed and descended the stairs quietly. The kitchen was filled with voices. I could hear all of my brothers had made it. The twins were talking in unison again and I laughed. The house had been relatively quiet lately. All the boys had moved out and moved on. They'd visit from time to time but on a daily basis it was just me, Mum, and Dad. 

I walked through the door and was immediately hit with a hug from my two best friends. Luna stepped back and placed a large crown on my head. "Welcome to adult wizardom!" She waved her wand over my head and a stream of sparkles fell over my head. In a house full of wizards, the "no magic outside of school" rule was never really that strict but just because it was official I took my wand and pointed it at the chair and pulled it out. No need to be flashy. There was a knock on the kitchen door. We all looked toward it and there he stood. "DIGGORY", Ron yelled and got up to open the door. "How's it going mate?" There were high fives from all the brothers as he entered the room, and I couldn't stop smiling. Hermione nudged me in the side and knocked me from my trance. "HeyBirthday Girl." His smile made the butterflies in my stomach fly as if they had all been given new Firebolts. "Hey yourself." I could see Hermione and Luna exchanging glances from the corner of my eye. 

Mum's voice carried from the garden calling us all out. She had outdone herself. But that's to be expected. I am the baby after all. The table was ladened with all my favorites and so many gifts. The party was in full swing in no time. Mum had the radio blasting The Weird Sisters and even more guests had arrived. "Alright how about we do gifts." Dad called above the music. I smiled at my guests as I took a seat. "Mine first." Cedric handed me a small box. It was wrapped in crimson wrapping and tied with a gold bow. I opened it and lying inside was a beautiful gold charm of a tree. I smiled and looked up at him. He took my hands and kissed one softly. My heart nearly kept from my chest. "With this, no matter where you are, you'll think of me and our day in the sun." I leapt from my chair and threw my arms his neck, pressing my lips to his. The song on the radio ended and the party fell silent. I could feel eyes on us but it felt like we were in a bubble. "Finally!" Luna exclaimed, breaking the silence. Everyone laughed and the party got back to it as if nothing happened. But it had. And now I had my very own Hufflepuff. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy


End file.
